The Way You Make Me Feel
by xXxyaoixluverxXx
Summary: Draco Malfoy has more than enough admirers, and is knowen for turning down everyone who has ever confessed to him. But that is all about to change because no one has been quite as determinned. As a emerald eyed sexually repressed gay Harry Potter.


**Aaow! Hee-hee! Go Michael Jackson; this is my tribute to the King of Pop. This is also my very first Harry x Draco fanfic. I'm excited to see how this crazy fluffiness turns out and what you peeps think of it. * Dances * Enjoy! I know I did. Hee-hee!**

* * *

The Great Hall was full of young wizards and witches ready to leave for the summer holidays. It could be said that everyone was excited to leave, well everyone but one. Harry was not only going to miss his friends Ron and Hermione, but also a certain blonde Slytherin. Hermione nudged his side as the blonde wizard walked past with his pretty face held up high; he took a deep breath and walked in front of him.

"Did you lose something Potter?" Draco sneered, his voice cold as ever.

"Actually no, but I do have something to say to you." Harry took a step back and with a wave of his wand the Hall was filled with an up-beat rhythm. The talking stopped and all eyes turned to the two in the middle. Again Harry took a deep breath, and Draco tired of being stared, at walked around the brunette sneering as usual.

"Hey, besides being sexy what do you for a living Malfoy?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned. Harry walked towards the gray eyed boy and sang:

_Hey pretty baby with the_

_High heels on_

_You give me fever_

_Like I've never, ever known_

Malfoy took a few steps back. This was very strange and quite unexpected. He could feel a blush creeping its way up onto his face.

_You're just a product of_

_Loveliness_

_I like the groove of_

_Your walk,_

_Your talk, your dress_

"Stop that Potter, now or else!" Malfoy yelled as Harry approached him and continued singing.

_I feel your fever_

_From miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby_

_And tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

"I mean it you've better stop that, everyone is looking!" Draco said menacingly as he tried walking out of the middle, but the crowd was not on his side.

_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_(you knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

The crowd around them, "oooed and awed," at what in their eyes, was the cutest thing they had ever seen. To Draco this was probably the most embarrassing confession he had ever been offered, but also the most original.

"Where is the chorus coming from!?" the blonde Slytherin boy said trying his hardest not to smile, proud at the fact that the brunette put forward so much effort.

_I like the feelin' you're_

_Givin' me_

_Just hold me baby and I'm_

_In ecstasy_

Draco's cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red as Harry took his hand and laid a sweet kiss on the blonde's hand. Again the people who had nothing better to do but stare, "oooed," in unison at the scene before them.

_Oh I'll be workin' from nine_

_To five_

_To buy you things to keep_

_You by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll_

_Love me forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you_

_Satisfied_

'_cause you're the one for me_

Quickly Draco pulled his hand away from the singing teen, and turned quickly to walk away. Only to be pulled back, by a very persistent Harry, into a tight embrace.

_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Now baby-hee!_

_(you knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone-_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

"L-let go of me," said the poor flustered teen to the green-eyed boy holding him, almost in whisper.

"I'll let you go if you give me what I want," replied Harry with a smirk.

_I never felt so in love before_

_Promise baby, you'll love me_

_Forevermore_

_I swear I'm keepin' you_

_Satisfied_

'_cause you're the one for_

_Me . . ._

"What?! I'm not giving you anything." Draco said wanting nothing more than to wipe stupid smirk off of Harry's smug face.

_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Now baby-hee!_

_(you knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

_The way you make me feel_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_You really turn me on_

_(you really turn me on)_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_Now baby-hee!_

_(you knock me off of my feet)_

_My lonely days are gone_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

Draco was petrified by the fact that he was actually enjoying Harry's little song for him. He decided that he was going to give him a shot. What was the worst that could happen? He never cared much for any of the confessions made to him by others but this one was special. Not only because he was being sung to, but also because it seemed sincere. When the other's who claimed they loved him only wanted to be in his pants.

The gray eyed boy smiled and whispered in the other boy's ear:

"I will go out with you only because you tried so hard, but don't go around thinking I like you enough to let you fuck me so don't be too excited"

Harry stepped back and with a foolish grin on his face and finished the song.

_Ain't nobody's business,_

_Ain't nobody's business_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_Ain't nobody's business,_

_Ain't nobody's business but_

_Mine and my baby_

_(you really turn me on)_

_Hee hee!_

_(you knock me off of my feet)_

_Hee hee! ooh!_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

_Give it to me-give me_

_Some time_

_(the way you make me feel)_

_Come on be mine -I wanna_

_Be with mine_

_(you really turn me on)_

_Ain't nobody's business-_

_(you knock me off of my feet)_

_Ain't nobody's business but_

_Mine and my baby's_

_(my lonely days are gone)_

Without warning Harry pulled his baby into a long and passionate kiss. The crowd with no lives once again cheered at the newly formed couple.

LATER ON THE EXPRESS

Harry absentmindedly stroked Draco's white blonde hair as his head lay in his lap. They were in a compartment by themselves discussing what their plans were for the summer.

"So how long did it take you to learn that song?" the blonde asked his boyfriend.

"Well, I had been thinking of asking you out since the beginning of our 3rd year, but after you turned down everything that came your way I decided to give it a rest. But after you accepted that pug-face dog Pansy, I couldn't stand it and had to confess. It had to be a way that you would always remember me by, so that even if you turned me down you'd remember the guy who sang just to get a date with you," the emerald eyed boy smiled sheepishly.

Draco sat up and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips lightly. "What made you think I would turn you down after trying so hard to get my attention?" he asked, somewhat curiously.

"That doesn't matter now that I have you," Harry grinned.

Light kisses turned fiery and passionate, and simple touches became loving caresses. Robes were carelessly thrown to the compartment floor as a pair of very gay, and very much in love, teens became lovers.

The End

**

* * *

**

That is it folks. I hope you liked it; it is my first Harry Potter fanfic. Please review. I love reviews. I love, pamper, and treat them kindly. Which i rarely do to anyone/anything. A special thanks goes out to my beta reader 'cuz she is a beast, Andraiyel.

**Ja Ne**


End file.
